1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rope type folding mechanism for an exercise treadmill, and more particularly, an exercise treadmill whose frame can be folded or unfolded by moving the handrail. Therefore, the convenience in use is achieved and the safety is ensured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The frame of the conventional treadmills (for example, the disclosed U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,674,453, and 6,033,347) is designed to be foldable in order to reduce the occupied space and to facilitate the movement thereof. However, these products have to include an auxiliary lifting member (like pneumatic or oil-pressurized cylinder) behind the frame in order to prevent the frame from an unexpected collapse endangering the operator or the other around. Accordingly, the whole design and use show much inconvenience.
Moreover, this conventional design doesn""t fit the old or the disable in waist or lower limbs because they have much difficulty in bending down to perform the folding movement.
It is a primary object of the present invention to remove the abovementioned drawbacks and to provide a folding mechanism for an exercise treadmill through which the operator doesn""t need to bend down to perform the folding movement of the frame. Furthermore, the frame can be folded to the top at an automatic locking position by means of rope wheels, strong ropes and corresponding pivots for achieving a full safety for operators and people around.